All Things
by kristy1013
Summary: The beginning of All Things. Spoilers for Threads & Moebius.


**TITLE**: All Things  
**AUTHOR**: Kristy1013  
**CATEGORY**: General/Romance/Thoughts  
**PAIRING**: Sam/Jack  
**SPOILERS**: Threads Moebius  
**SEASON / SEQUEL**: 8  
**EPISODE RELATED**: Threads Moebius  
**RATING**: G  
**CONTENT WARNINGS**: None  
**STATUS**: Complete  
**SUMMARY**: The beginning of All Things.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was written and intended for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, plots and events created are the property of their respective author(s).  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Much thanks to my beta reader/editor Jenn, who examined evertying with a fine eye and helping to polish the story up all shiny. Please read and review, feedback is always welcome!

* * *

Well this was it. She was finally here. Fishing. With Jack O'Neill. Sam smiled to herself, feeling the familiar excitement and rush of emotion that usually accompanied thoughts of him. She had been careful in the past, always keeping these feelings in check and denying herself for many years. When he had brought up the idea of a trip to Minnesota, she had wanted to say yes more so now than ever before. They definitely had a lot to discuss, plus spending some relaxing time with him and the rest of SG-1 was just the thing she needed.

They had left for the cabin a day ahead of Daniel and Teal'c and had mutually decided to ride together in order to save on gas and not risk loosing each other or getting lost on the way there. Along the way, they had sort of been dancing around the subject they both knew was inevitable, so they chatted about random things at first - the SGC, their last mission, and the mission that they were supposed to go on but now didn't have to. Sam was still sorting through all of that and the tape they had all watched but nevertheless was grateful that she had the opportunity for this trip.

She had also told him more in detail about what happened with Pete and giving back the ring. To be honest, she really wasn't that surprised by Pete's reaction; she had always thought deep down that the day was coming when she would have to tell him, and she thought he felt it, too, and had been preparing himself for it. It was funny how everyone else could see right through those sorts of things when she was trying her damnedest to not let it show and trying to convince herself otherwise. She realized she has been kidding herself all along, trying so hard to bury those feelings she wasn't supposed to have.

Jack had always been more open about it with her then she had been with him. _Jack_. She chuckled at the thought of his given name coming first to her mind. That was going to take a little bit to get used to, if only because of eight years of calling him 'Colonel', 'Sir' and now 'General'. She really didn't think it was going to take that long to get used to, but she wondered how many times she would accidentally call him 'Sir' out of habit and how many times he would call her on it. She chuckled again at the thought.

Their travel had halted for a couple of hours as they came up on a nasty traffic accident involving a tractor trailer carrying bags of sugar and two SUV's. The trailer had jack-knifed, flipped over, and had spilled thousands of pounds of sugar onto the roadway. Luckily there were no injuries, but there was a lot of mess and debris to clean up. And sugar, lots of sugar. They had joked while watching the highway crew sweeping all the sugar into neat little piles that this would have been a dream come true for Homer Simpson. After several rounds of Simpson's related jokes, Jack had got her into playing a few of those highway games, the kind she used to play as a kid in on long car trips, like spotting license plates or VW bugs. She was amazed at how easily he could make her smile and make her laugh in any situation. It was just one of the many things she loved about him.

By the time the roadway had been cleared and traffic was allowed to move freely again, it was late into the evening. Sam was also surprised at how quickly the time had passed since the start of their long drive. They had been having such a good time laughing, joking, and just enjoying each other's company, and it was a luxury she decided she wouldn't let pass by her any longer.

Before reaching the cabin, they had decided to stop at a local Shop-N-Go to grab some fresh food and supplies since it had been awhile since anyone had been up at the cabin. They stocked up on several extra goodies, foreseeing the appetite that Teal'c could have at times. When they finally got to the cabin, they put everything away and prepared for Daniel and Teal'c's arrival the next afternoon. After finishing, they were exhausted and decided to turn in for the night. The next day after they had eaten breakfast, Jack showed her around the area. Sam was astounded at just how beautiful it really was here, and the though passed through her mind that this could possibly become one of her favorite places on Earth.

They set up a couple of chairs on the dock and settled in for an afternoon of fishless fishing. Daniel and Teal'c arrived shortly afterwards bringing snacks and beer. They sat around the rest of the day sharing stories they all knew by heart, reminiscing about the past and just soaking up the time they were able to spend with each other. The fact that they were all here, alive and well, and not in some unpredictable situation or trying to save the world again gave everyone a kind of peace of mind. That night, they had made a big bonfire and continued to muse over the last eight years of their lives. Everyone had a wonderful time.

The next day, Daniel received a phone call from the SGC. Apparently SG-7 had found a whole slew of empty stone chests with some obscure ancient Goa'uld dialect on them buried beneath the ruins of a deserted city on a planet known as P7C-106. Teal'c had offered to return with Daniel to the SGC to help decipher the writing. Sam wasn't 100 convinced that it had been true; she had the feeling it had actually just been their excuse to leave so that she and Jack could spend some time alone. She silently thanked them for it.

Daniel and Teal'c were gone, and Sam walked out onto the porch to watch the sunset. She leaned onto the railing, peering up at the magnificent sun as it was going down bringing them into the twilight hours. A cool breeze picked up, and Jack came up behind her, encircling her with his strong arms. She leaned back into his solid embrace relishing in the contact and closeness.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said resting his head on her right shoulder gazing up at the setting sun. She turned slowly in his embrace, snaking her arms around him and pulling him close as she rested against the railing for support.

"Yes it is." She said matter of factly locking her eyes with his. They stood there unmoving, afraid to look away or break the contact. Something unspoken passed between them at that moment. Sam smiled, knowing that from this moment, it was a new beginning for both her and Jack. Turning slowly, their fingers intertwined, and they made their way to a small porch swing a few steps away. Together they sat and began to have the conversation they should have had years ago. They started talking about all things: things that were, things that weren't, and most importantly things that would be.

fin


End file.
